bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sode no Shirayuki (Zanpakutō spirit)
Ice Form=Shirafune? She currently has an ability listed as "Ice Form" is it possible that this could be Shirafune, as it has the same effect except on her body? (Obviously she wouldn't be able to say the name of it while she doesn't have a mouth) Ancient Chaos 02:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Shirafune In episode 232, Sode twice exhibited the ability to generate her shikai, similar to her "San no Mai: Shirafune" technique. I am going to add it as a possible tech, although the dance is not mentioned.AnimeNikkaJamal 04:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) it is not Shirafune is not even a technique is just how she summons her sword. Senbonzakura does the same right before he fights Byakuya. WhiteStrike 04:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Profile Pic The current one's pretty old isn't it? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 06:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) It's not noticeably old, so I don't see a need to change it right now. If others feel that we need to replace it, then I will personally search for some as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) The current picture is fine, I think. It is not a matter of replacing it just because it is old(-ish). The old ones that get replaced all have problems. The current one is alright. The Beast Swords episodes have a few decent shots of her in daylight if people do want it replaced, but I don't see the need. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree with WhiteArmor that the current profile pic is quite old. I do find Sode no Shirayuki in that current profile pic looks older. Both of Sode no Shirayuki's profile pics A and B are nice. In fact, I found B fresher, younger yet with the face of an innocent damsel-in-distress. So I do suggest other pics of her here attached. Honestly, I found Sode no Shirayuki in 2 as the face of a more serene, more gentle, and more graceful face of a beautiful lady with a mother figure quality.EmpressMinea 18:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) 2 seems better, 1 is…strange. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 18:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I have no problem with changing it, I just don't see the need. Of the options presented here, A and 1 are not usable. A is missing too much of the top of her head and is too dark when we should be looking for one with good lighting, while 1 is an awkward pose. And in 2 she is not facing forward and is too far to off centre. B is the best of the current options (the open mouth is annoying but only minor), but I prefer the current one to it. Also, do not create new headings for the same discussion. There is no need to separate it into two parts. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Yyp, the current one is good. I don't know why every profile has to have a new pic now. The current one is the best and should remain--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 21:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yyp, if you don't have any problem in changing Sode no Shirayuki's profile pic, then, why did you change Senbonzakura's profile pic? It's unfair you know not to have Sode no Shirayuki's current profile pic to be changed. Mind you, Sode no Shirayuki had a lot of decent and fantastic pics in Beast Swords Filler Arc. You can check it out my friendster account at http://www.friendster.com/viewphotos.php?a=958749932&uid=65125341. Thanks WhiteArmor for your wonderful opinion! I do appreciate it. I support you for changing Sode no Shirayuki's current profile pic into a new one. Sode no Shirayuki's profile pic needs a new one. You can use this pic below for her new profile pic.I think this is the best pick for profile pic of Sode no Shirayuki, what do you think, Yyp and WhiteArmor? --EmpressMinea 22:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I like it, it's nice, a daytime shot, and the expression's really good in comparison to the rest. There is however one flaw, would you mind if I cropped the logo and some of the surrounding terrain to make it appear closer-up? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 02:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) WhiteArmor, thank you so much for your compliment. But I really don't know how I can edit this pic. You can check the rest of Sode no Shirayuki pics at http://www.friendster.com/viewphotos.php?a=958749932&uid=65125341. Can you please help me? --EmpressMinea 03:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, WhiteArmor, is this pic below ok? --EmpressMinea 03:16, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Minea, please do not create oversized images, it makes it harder to read the page. And as I have mentioned before, I would like you're permission to replace this picture with a cropped copy. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)| WhiteArmor, I give you my 100% permission to replace this picture with a cropped copy. Thank you so much for the offer. Sorry for misunderstanding what you'd stated a while ago.--EmpressMinea 23:12, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, the page you provided is not public, it can only be viewed by the owner's friends. Now to the point; Senbonzakura's pic was replaced because the previous one had terrible light (night light) and was not facing the viewer, whereas the current one has daylight and is facing the viewer. Sode no Shirayuki's pic doesn't need a replacement because the current one already fills the usual requirements (though I don't know the exact policy, we search for pics with High quality, taken from the anime, that face the viewer, depict the character in their usual attire and attitude and have the best possible light). And for Ulqui's sake, "old" is used for SS arc pics, Sode no Shirayuki's was taken from ep 233 I believe. From the pics you proposed, as Yyp already pointed out A and 1 are out of the question, just for the light standard. 2 has the best light, but the angle and position are not the best. And B could make a profile pic, but it's not better than the current one. Your last proposal has low quality and is too zoomed out, we usually use mugshots. The logo should also be taken out. Again, it's not better than the current one. I don't see the need to change it when the current pic is good the way it is. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) The only reason I suggested a profile image change was because I thought her face was a little stern. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)| 04:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) WhiteArmor, that's why I also agree with your reason of changing sode no shirayuki current profile pic. I hate seeing her beautiful face in a stern expression. I do believe that every bleach character's profile pic must be at its best snapshot from the anime. Therefore, I give you my 100% approval to replace this picture with a cropped copy.--EmpressMinea 23:12, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty much with Lia Schiffer and Yyp on this. And Lia is right about the new one(s) presented: the quality isn't very good at all, and the logo is from a site, NOT the station it was broadcasted on. As such, it is not a choice. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Wether they decide to use it or not, I've cropped the picture for you Minea. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- WhiteArmor, thank you so much! I hope Yyp would change his mind about not changing current profile pic of Sode no Shirayuki. Yyp will make all Sode no Shirayuki fans very happy when he changed her current profile pic.--EmpressMinea 18:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC)